


Night Bus home

by planswehad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eva and Chris taking the long way home, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planswehad/pseuds/planswehad
Summary: Eva and Chris taking the long way home.Set somewhere during season 3.





	Night Bus home

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might already know this work since I uploaded it here about 6 months ago. I had some problems with my old account and so I deleted it and made a new one.  
> For anyone who left a kudo and a comment the last time, thank you! I saved them all as a screenshot for myself and I still pretty much appreciate them!  
> I will try to write more about them (for real this time) and I'm already working on something.

Eva knew it from the start. No Friday night party was so spectacular that it was worth driving two and a half hours in the middle of nowhere one day after her period. Her skin looked like shit and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed, eat chocolate flakes and watch every season of Friends. Instead, she was standing in the dark in a skirt and the translucent tights didn't help at all, her thighs felt like ice blocks. Some guy had had the great idea to start a few firecrackers outside, leading to a small fire that was luckily put out after a few minutes but made the next door neighbours call the police and the fire department. Of course.  
Most of the guests had already left the party but a few of them were still walking outside to their cars. Eva saw a girl from her math class and a few boys from the third year but the blonde head of Vilde or even Paul were nowhere to be seen.  
Vilde was the one who wanted to go to this party so badly and her new boyfriend Paul, who was 21 and studied something with economy, drove them here.  
The party was located at the family cottage of a guy who had graduated from her school last year. Back then he had already been famous for his parties. The house was a few miles outside of Oslo and near a bigger forest, a famous neighbourhood for the wealthy city people to relax during weekends.  
Before the police shut the party down, it had been great and Eva would’ve probably enjoyed it if any of her other friends had tagged along. But Chris was at her basketball camp again, Noora expected a Skype call from London and Sana was occupied with a family thing.  
After an unbelievably boring car ride - Eva had no idea how she’d survived two and a half hours of Paul talking about the Euro crisis - they had arrived at the party.  
Vilde and Paul had soon found a dark corner and spent the whole night making out, probably to make him stop talking for once, and Eva made conversation with some first years she knew from the theatre group. Apparently, they had joined someone’s older brother in order to get to the party. One of them had definitely had too much alcohol for the first time. When the police arrived, Eva had been on the toilet, holding back the red hair of said girl, who seemed to never stop vomiting.  
"Have you seen Vilde?" she asked a girl who was walking outside, helping out a drunk friend who appeared to be falling asleep any minute.  
The girl just shook her head.  
Eva cursed and took out her phone again even though she knew it had been dead for a good 20 minutes.  
“Calm down”, she told herself. Vilde was probably still somewhere inside and would be here right away.  
After another 5 minutes, Eva decided to walk to Paul’s car to wait for them. He had parked the car a few minutes away, to “protect it from all the drunk and ruthless teenagers”, as Paul had said.  
She walked the street back and forth for a while, just to find nothing. There was no car and no Paul and no Vilde in sight.  
"This can't be happening", Eva said, biting her lip. She was stranded with no money, phone or any possibility to get home.  
"Already talking to yourself, Eva Kviig Mohn?"  
A familiar voice made her look up from the ground and into his brown eyes. Chris' hair was all over the place, his cheeks flushed red from drinking. He was wearing his famous confident and cocky smirk that never seemed to leave his lips.  
Eva rolled her eyes at his words. "Not yet." She chuckled lightly and ran her hand through her hair.  
She knew he had been at the party, of course she did, and she would lie to herself if she said that her sight didn't linger on him more than a few times.  
Seeing him brought back tons of memories of the last few months. Drunkenly stumbling into each other, tasting the beer from his lips and the smell of his sheets. Memories of wandering hands and low moans into her ear that made her feel hot all over and brought colour to her cheeks.  
It was casual and came so natural to her that she hadn't thought twice about it in the beginning. But lately, she realized that being with him was so easy that it was hard to continue without getting attached. So she tried to keep her distance. But somehow he was just always exactly where she was and they crashed into each other almost every time. Tonight she made it through the whole party without pulling him into a dark corner. Until now.  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you here with Vilde and her sleek boy toy?" Chris asked which made her laugh softly, sleek was truly a good word to describe Paul.  
"I was." She rubbed her hands over her arms and asked: "Do you know if they’re still in the house?"  
Chris shook his head and took a step closer.  
"Besides me and the host, nobody is inside anymore", he said and looked back at her. "Did you try to call her?"  
Eva shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "My phone is dead."  
Without having to say anything else, Chris got out his phone and called Vilde’s number before handing her the phone.  
"Voicemail, immediately." Eva sighed and texted Vilde to call Chris’ number. "Her phone is probably dead too. Please tell me you have a car or at least a ride home", she said, rubbing her hands faster over her arms, feeling cold all over now.  
"I have to disappoint you, my ride left with the police for lighting a little fire." Chris chuckled and took his phone away. "I'm on my way to the bus stop."  
It was not surprising at all that Chris was friends with the guy who lit the fire, but him taking the night bus home was something new.  
"Why don't you just stay over there? I was thinking of just going back to the house", Eva said. Walking who knows how long to the bus stop didn't sound too appealing to her.  
"Well, the police called his parents and I don't think any of us want to be here when they come home, the whole living room is destroyed. Even more than yours was." He chuckled at her, reminding her of a few months back, when Eva forgot the first house party rule: Never be the host.  
"Then I really don't want to be there. How long will it take to walk to the bus stop?", she asked, shifting on her feet to warm up.  
"Only a few minutes, I think." Chris shrugged his shoulders and they started walking down the street. It must have been around 2 PM and the only noise Eva could hear was their breathing and a few birds from the woods. She always loved these hours after parties, when the buzz from the alcohol and the commotion was still in her head but the world was quiet around her. It almost felt like nobody else existed in the world besides her and her friends when they walked home. Her and Chris, in this case. She turned her head to look at him, searching through his pockets before he found his cigarettes and lit one.  
"Want one?", he asked after he took his first drag, the smoke slowly disappearing in the cold air.  
"I don't smoke", Eva said and he smirked at her.  
She could hear him mumbling 'Of course' under his breath, in a mocking but not in a mean way. Chris liked to mock people and he was the first to make a joke about someone but Eva had realised that he never wanted to hurt anyone and that his words never really crossed a line.  
They walked in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, another thing Eva had realized lately. She felt weirdly comfortable around him. After the first time they had fucked, both being exhausted and their lust slowly calming down, it hadn’t been uncomfortable to lay next to him in his bed. He didn't say anything, didn't ask her to leave and to her own concern she did not want to either. After a few more times it had gotten even more comfortable and they started having a coffee or an episode of Criminal Minds afterwards. Too comfortable.  
"There it is", Chris said and pointed at the bus stop a few meters away. "I don't know when the bus will be here though, I’ve used up all my high speed for this month." He looked over the timetable in the bus stop, throwing his cigarette away. "Twenty minutes", he said and Eva sighed.  
Right now it felt like she wouldn't survive another 20 minutes in the cold.  
"Cold?", Chris asked her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I know how we can keep you warm." He chuckled and leaned in to press his warm lips against hers.  
The moment their lips met, Eva forgot that this was the one thing she had tried not to do. His hands pressed firmly against her sides. He tasted like beer, smoke and something else that was just him, it made it easy for her to forget about the cold for a while.  
When the bus arrived 20 minutes later, Eva’s lips felt swollen from Chris’ teeth and her hands were warm from pulling on his hair.  
Eva was the first one to step into the bus that was empty except for a woman around thirty and two men that were playing cards. In Oslo, the night bus was always packed with drunk people that were on their way to a party or on their way home. Eva hated to take the bus home ever since a drunk man had grabbed her ass. Although Sana had hit his hands afterwards, groups of drunk men still made her uncomfortable since that day.  
"The driver said we will be in Oslo in around three hours", Chris informed her and let himself fall on the seat next to Eva. "Looks like we have to spend some time here”, he said and got comfortable, turning his head to her and taking a strand of her hair to play with it.  
Chris being so touchy with her lately was another thing she could add to the list of things that made it hard for her to resist him.  
"How is the bus scheduling going?", he asked.  
"Please not that question again, you sound like Vilde. She feels like we lost our focus in the last few months and wants to have a bus meeting every other day”, Eva laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.  
"You know I could help you with all that. It's clear that your bus could never be as good as ours was ... but, you know, I'm a bus expert."  
She rolled her eyes again which caused him to poke her sides.  
"Your bus was alright, not more", Eva said, moving away from him so he wouldn’t attack her again.  
"Alright? It was the best bus in Oslo and a lot of hard work." Chris pulled her closer again. "You don't have to play it down just because yours can't compete."  
"Sure, whatever you say, oh bus master." She laughed and shook her head.  
"I could get used to being called master by you. You can start tonight when we're home", he chuckled cheekily at her.  
"First of all ... that won't happen, ever. And especially not tonight", she said.  
She hated how easy it was for him. Mostly a few kisses and a handful of dumb, inappropriate jokes were enough for her to want him to have his way with her and he almost always got his wish. Not tonight, she promised herself.  
He smiled, unbothered by the playful banter that was normal for them, and tucked on her earlobe. "We'll see, you also said you would never beg for me and yet last week ..." He smirked before she cut him off by smacking his chest, hard.  
"Unbelievable that you bring that up now."  
It was not, at all. She really needed to change the topic or else she would end up hot and bothered for the whole bus ride.  
"How was your job interview?", Eva quickly asked him.  
Two weeks ago, when she had been over at his place, they had found a note from his mom on the fridge, reminding him of that important job interview he had the next day.  
Chris' face fell for a second. Then he shrugged and his charming smile appeared on his lips again. "It was alright."  
Eva felt the sudden urge to move her hands over his skin soothingly, to tell him it was okay not to have the slightest clue what to do with your life. Chris had existed securely and confidently within their school environment. He had had his place and a role to play. And when Eva already struggled to imagine him outside of that environment, how lost did Chris have to feel?  
"Is it really that bad interning in your dad's company?", she asked carefully.  
It was something she had heard other people talk about a lot but never him.  
Chris laughed bitterly at her words and looked away from her, out of the window. He stopped talking, hoping for her to change the topic but Eva just waited for him to continue.  
"It was just one of his stupid ideas. He knows that I can't stand to sit around an office the whole day. It’s just something he wants to see."  
It was probably the first time they had a conversation that wasn’t superficial. It was easy for everyone to believe that Chris only ever did what he wanted and that he didn’t care for anything but the good things in life. Everything about him seemed effortless.  
"What did you want to do? I mean after school", she asked.  
Something inside her told her that something rare just happened and she had to be careful not to fuck this conversation up. He relaxed against his seat again and his thigh brushed hers. "I don't know. William and I always planned to get away after school but now that he's in London it probably won't happen anymore." His voice sounded unbothered and normal but she noticed he was pressing his lips together slightly. In the last few weeks, she witnessed how much it affected Noora that William was gone and that she felt like a part of her was missing. But how did it have to be for Chris? Long before Noora and William, Chris and William had always been together. If you’d found one of them, it would never take you long to spot the other one. When William had disappeared, Chris was the first one she had asked where William was.  
All of the Penetrator guys stuck together no matter what but the only one Chris seemed to really be close with was William.  
"For how long have you two been friends?", she asked him directly and searched for his eyes.  
"I don't know. I didn't write it in my diary." Chris chuckled and changed his position. "He was just always there, as long as I can remember. We ended up going to the same school and somehow that never changed."  
"I can't imagine being friends with someone for that long", Eva said, not thinking twice.  
Chris didn't laugh or say anything, he just looked at her, waiting for her to explain.  
"I mean, I moved here a few years ago and before that I changed schools all the time because we moved and I never kept in contact with anyone. Then there was Ingrid but that ended and now there are the girls. And right now it feels like our friendship will last but at the end it's just life. Things rarely ever last."  
It was something she had had to realise her entire life, especially during the last year. Ingrid was the first girl she called her best friend. The friendship felt so strong and Eva had never told someone that much about herself. Now she still cared about her, she probably always would, but it just wasn’t the way it used to be. And Jonas. Falling in love with him was the most intense thing that ever happened to her, it made her choose him over everything else. She never imagined that she could love anyone but him since there was no one else before him that made her feel that way. And still the love faded and the more time passed, the less she could remember the feeling he once gave her.  
"Don't you dare to fall asleep, I just brought you to entertain me over this long ride", Chris said playfully and interrupted her train of thoughts by taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.  
The side of Chris he had shown her a few moments ago was completely gone again and replaced by his boyish charm.  
"Don’t worry, I’m not falling asleep. I don't want you to be lonely without me", she winked before he pulled her closer again.  
"Good." He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the serpentine scar on her knuckle. "How did you get this one?", he asked her all of a sudden.  
"Battle scars", she said jokingly and looked up at him. "I was about eight and I was home alone but I just really craved watermelon. So I grabbed the knife to cut some and it didn’t end well, there was blood everywhere and I thought I was dying."  
Chris laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if your reaction would be the exact same today." He squeezed her hand and she just rolled her eyes again.  
"Shut up."  
"I also have a pretty cool scar. It doesn't look like a snake but it actually looks like Donald Trump", he told her proudly which made her laugh out loud.  
The other three people in the bus looked up at them.  
"You don't have a scar that looks like Donald Trump."  
"Of course I do, it's my scar", he said and looked at her.  
"You would’ve already shown me and told everyone. Also, it's impossible to have such a scar", she said and looked at him. "But if you’ve really got it, show me", she dared, causing him to lick his lips.  
"I would but it's in a rather private place. I could obviously show you here, if you're into that."  
"You forgot I’ve already seen you naked, I would have noticed it", she replied and glanced at him. "You're lying."  
"It’s the last thing you would think about when we’re both naked, you just haven't caught it. It is there, I'll show you later."  
So damn sure of himself.  
"It's just another dumb reason for you to take of all your clothes, it's not working, Chris." Eva tried to come up with something that would not let the conversation go in that direction again, even though Chris had a talent to turn everything sexual. "When me and my mom drove away for the holidays or had a long car ride in general we used to play 'What do I spy with my little eye?'", Eva said and looked at him. "I spy something with my little eye and that is green", she started, which made him laugh.  
"Really? 'What do I spy with my little eye?'", he asked but she just nodded so he looked around the bus and out of the window. "The seats", he answered.  
"I just made it easy for you in the beginning. It's your turn." She looked at him challengingly.  
"Alright. I spy something with my little eye that is black."  
Black was the most common colour in the whole bus, the shoes of the woman were black. Both guys wore black jeans and Chris and Eva were almost completely dressed in black.  
"Okay ... your shirt", Eva guessed. She continued to guess a few things, all of them were wrong and Chris smirk just became more apparent with every answer.  
"Seems like you're a very bad player of 'I spy something with my little eye'", he chuckled. "Even though you played 'I spy something with my little eye' all the time as a kid." He repeated the name of the game with emphasis to tease her.  
After guessing, and failing, two more times, Eva decided to just give up. "Okay, you win, what is it?" She asked him expectantly.  
"Outside", he said. "Right in front of your eyes." His smirk was even more prominent, he loved to lead someone on a merry chase.  
"Of course you would pick something like that." Eva groaned and pouted at him. "It's no fun to play with you at all."  
"I'm a lot of fun." Chris poked her side before his hand landed on her thigh. He ran his hand over her leg until his fingers fell on the bare skin where her tights had a ladder. "You're just bad at it, that's not my fault." Before Eva could say anything else he pulled her legs up over his lap by her ladder. Of course it ripped open even more so now his whole hand covered the bare spot.  
"Hey", she protested, not even half serious. The contact of his hand on her skin sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to add something else before she got caught off yawning. Suddenly she felt how long she’d been awake already and even the bus seats appeared to be a comfortable bed. "Tired?", he asked her after she closed her eyes for a second, only to rest.  
She nodded and immediately yawned again, feeling like she could fall asleep any second.  
"Come on, sleep. I'll wake you up when we're in Oslo", he assured, sounding almost understanding.  
"Really?", Eva asked which made Chris laugh.  
"You're no fun when you're tired, come on, sleep", he insisted and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his warm embrace.  
She let her head rest on his shoulder and seconds later she was already asleep.

"Eva."  
Hearing her name close to her ear made Eva stir awake slowly. She blinked a few times and rubbed over her eyes, which probably wasn't very smart considering her eye make-up. The bus was completely empty, the woman and the men were gone and the bus was parked. Through the window, Eva could spot the familiar location of the main station.  
"I'm awake." She yawned before she stretched her body, slowly standing up. Everything still felt like a dream and she had trouble walking until everything started to function properly again.  
"Come on", Chris chuckled and followed her out of the bus.  
The driver was standing next to the door, smoking a cigarette.  
"Thank you and good night", Chris told the bus driver when they passed him and went into the main station.  
Sometime during the last three hours, Chris' phone had died just like hers had earlier so they walked to the train tracks to look for their train back home.  
"Another 40 minutes." Eva sighed even though she felt more awake and energized now after her little nap.  
"Let's just grab some food, I'm hungry as hell", Chris said.  
Eva couldn’t say no to food either. The kebab shop they chose was one of the few shops that were still open at 5 AM. Eva choose one with herb sauce and halloumi and Chris ordered one with all sauces.  
"You really eat your kebab with all sauces?" Eva gave him a judging look while they walked back to the tracks.  
"Yes? It's tasted the best that way", Chris defended his choice and took a bite with relish, closing his eyes.  
"It's disgusting", Eva disagreed which only made him laugh. "Look, Chris, there are different flavours in sauces, all of them are created to blend perfectly with the kebab. And you just have to choose one of them, all you do is neglect the holy creation", Eva said scenic and took a bite of her own perfect kebab.  
"Excuse me, are you the kebab expert? Just like the expert of 'I spy something with my little eye'?" He raised his eyebrow playfully. "Don't judge before you’ve tried it."  
"First off all, you cheated when we played 'I spy something with my little eye' …" She emphasised the name of the game just like him. "And I don't want to try your accident of a kebab", she added.  
They had reached the traits and instead of sitting on the bench they sat down directly on the traits, letting their legs dangle.  
Eva simply didn't care anymore. Her makeup was smudged, her tights were completely ripped off and she would probably catch a cold in the next few days, nothing could change that now. Chris also didn’t wear a jacket, since he probably left all his unnecessary stuff in his friend’s car, and she could see small goose bumps form on his skin.  
The more time passed, the more people joined them on the platform, probably to go to work. A lot of them looked at Chris and Eva funnily. Eva wondered, what they must look like to other people. She looked at Chris who seemed completely unbothered by their looks even though Eva knew he saw them. He was more observant than people gave him credit for. And yet he still looked effortlessly himself, blending in every situation without insecurity. He radiated a presence by simply being himself.  
They spotted the train rolling in. Chris got up and held his hand out for Eva to help her up.  
“I’ll prove I’m right about the kebab next time”, Chris said when they put their wrappings in the trash can.  
“Nothing will change my mind on that”, Eva chuckled and entered the train that had stopped in front of them.  
She didn’t need to see him to know that Chris smirked behind her back like always when she acted stubborn. She let herself fall into a seat and looked around the compartment. Usually when she came home from school or went somewhere in the city, the train was packed with people. Now there were only a few adults, reading the newspaper or playing with their phones.  
“Only five stops ‘till your house”, Chris pointed out and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers.  
Intuitively Eva’s hands tangled up in his hair and she deepened the kiss. “So you’ll only be alone for two stops”, she mumbled and smirked when he groaned softly in protest.  
“You’ll miss your chance to see my Donald Trump scar. And even more importantly, to get fucked by me”, he said and nibbled on her lip, his hands roaming over her sides.  
He was pressing all her buttons. It was frustrating how quickly he learned how to turn her on. Even more than he used to.  
“I can hold my excitement in for a little longer.”  
Her “Never again” had quickly turned into a “Not now” and when his hand reached down to stroke her thigh she wasn’t sure if she wanted to fight him off anymore.  
When the train reached her station and the doors opened she pulled away from him a little more reluctant than she would like to admit and they both got up from their seats.  
“Well, I guess we’ll see …”, she began but his arms firmly guided her out of the train.  
Eva stopped on the platform and turned around to him. “My word still stands”, she reminded him which caused him to chuckle.  
“I will walk you home so you don’t get lost in the streets. You know how it is.” Chris grinned and started walking.  
Eva watched him and shook her head. He’d fooled her once again.  
While they walked to her house, the world around them slowly started waking up and it was getting warmer again. Purposely bumping into each other and brushing each other’s shoulders, they made their way home.  
“Here we are”, Eva said and turned to him, a little unsure what to do.  
“Here we are”, he repeated her words teasingly, giving her a wide smile.  
Before she could reply anything, he pulled her closer, kissing her more firmly and with more demand than he had all night.  
“Time to go to sleep”, was the only thing Eva could come up with before pulling away from him.  
He did this thing with his mouth that made her knees go weak and her mind go mushy. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment until he stepped forward so her back was pressed against the wall. Chris leaned down to brush his lips over her jaw down to her neck. “You really don’t have to do this, Eva.”  
Eva swallowed hard and bit her lip. It took her a lot of self control to gently push him away. “Good night, Christoffer.”  
He just smiled and watched her as she stepped into her house and closed the door, locking it immediately.  
She went to the bathroom upstairs and stepped out of her torn tights. After inspecting them for a second, she just threw them in the bin. Thanks Chris. Grabbing her make-up wipes, she debated whether she should just go to sleep or masturbate first. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
“He can’t be serious”, she thought, laughing out loud.  
Eva opened the bathroom window and looked down at the porch. Chris head shot up.  
“I’m absolutely sure that I don’t wanna see your Donald Trump scar”, she shouted although she couldn’t hide her grin.  
He just smirked up at her. “You didn’t give me a chance to say good night.”  
Eva shook her head in disbelief. “Go ahead then.”  
“Good night, you little dick-tease.” He began walking away backwards, not breaking their gaze until Eva closed the window.  
She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, applauding herself for resisting him all night. Quickly she took off her make-up and brushed her teeth. Suddenly, the exhaustion washed over her, causing her to yawn. All she wanted to do now was to cuddle up in her bed and fall asleep, so she rushed into her basement.  
Eva had just slipped out of her skirt, leaving her only in her top and panties, when she suddenly felt suspicious and turned around to see Chris kneeling in front of her window, waving at her smiling innocently.  
“Seriously?”, she blurted out and rushed to the window to open it. “Who’s the stalker now?”  
“Relax”, he said. “I forgot my keys in the car. I came back to seek asylum. But if you want me to sleep under a bridge tonight and most likely end up dead or with a cold, then I obviously won’t blame you for it. Although my angry spirit might haunt you forever.”  
Eva couldn’t help but laugh and take a step back. He climbed into her room without wasting any time and closed the window behind him.  
“I did enjoy the show though”, Chris said cheekily. “Feel free to continue.” He let himself fall on her bed and crossed his arms behind his head while kicking his shoes off his feet.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”, she teased and moved closer to the bed.  
“Yes”, he replied sternly.  
Chris sat up and reached for her, pulling her closer by her thighs. Eva could feel her last walls come down as she buried her hands in his hair.  
“Your hands are cold”, she told him.  
He let himself fall back down on the mattress, pulling her down with him. His hands started running up her thighs to her ass. She leaned down to kiss him and moved hands down to lift up his shirt.  
Chris still said things that made her flustered yet confident, he still touched her self-assuredly, no doubt in his mind that he knew exactly what to do. Everything was like it always was, however it still felt different. Maybe because tonight, she had seen a glimpse of an unfamiliar side of him.  
Later that night, Eva felt content but exhausted. All she wanted to do now was pass out and sleep for a decade. She had snuggled up in her blanket with her eyes closed tight, but Chris was roaming around next to her, constantly changing positions.  
“Chris, stay fucking still”, she mumbled annoyed.  
“The fuck, why do you have so many pillows? They’re suffocating me”, he complained and started throwing her pillows away.  
“Chris! Either you calm down now or I’ll change my mind and send you back to that bridge.”  
“Fuck it”, he mumbled under his breath and moved closer to her, placing his head on her chest and wrapping an arm around her. Then he grabbed her hand and placed it in his hair.  
“That’s not very comfortable”, Eva complained in a slightly whiny voice.  
“Sshhh. I’d rather sleep on your ass but that would really be uncomfortable for you so be grateful”, he muttered so she scratched his head lightly, which only caused him to moan against her skin.  
Eva drew circles on his head until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Eva woke up to Chris still sleeping. She pulled away from his embrace and got up. She put on pyjama pants and a loose shirt and sleepily moved towards her bedroom door. Before she noticed them, she got tangled up in Chris’ pants. While she tried to free herself, she heard a metallic noise. Seconds later, his keys fell out of the pocket.


End file.
